haven_and_hearthfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Fishing
The fishing skill allows you to craft and use Bushcraft Fishingpoles and Primitive Casting-Rods and to fish for different types of fish. =In-Game Text= "The fathoms give nothing, Yield not a single thing, But to the fishermens' snares." You have mastered some basic fishing techniques, and can craft rods, poles, hooks and lures. There are two types of fishing: Rod and pole. Pole fishing uses various forms of live or fleshy bait -- such as earthworms, entrails, or ants -- whereas Rod fishing uses lures. Fishing poles catch fish immediately whenever they bite, but the more demanding Rod fishing rather requires you to actually land the Fish by figuring out the many riddles of the sport. The truly rare fish of the world are caught with rods. =Fish= Quoting Jorb: Fish are now a limited and localized resource, working in the same way as any other localized resource. You should notice fish jumping in the water if the area has fish. What you catch when fishing depends on the following factors: Time of day, location, lure, hook, pole and line type as well as the quality level of each piece of fishing equipment. =Guide= To fish you need 4 items combined together and the fishing skill: # Bushcraft Fishingpole or Primitive Casting-Rod # Fishing Line # Fish Hook #and either Fishing Lure or Bait. The line, hook, and lure/bait are added to the pole by left clicking on the item and then right clicking on the top half of the fishing pole. To gather these supplies yourself you will need foraging ( Spindly Taproot ) and hunting ( bone from Rabbit or Chicken ). Otherwise you will need to be given fishing equipment by other players. Fishing line is basically a string: Spindly Taproot, Yarn, Plant Fibres, or Silk Thread. Your first fish hook will probably be made of bone. If you don't find an animal skeleton which has been abandoned by a hunter you will need the skill hunting to get a bone to make the fish hook out of. (The easiest animals to kill are the rabbit (forest) and chicken (grassland, heath or moor). You don't need a weapon, strength or combat skills like you do with deer and boar and other animals.) Similarly, if you don't find spindly taproot you will need to have Farming and locate either flax or hemp and harvest them to get the fibre. If you are very serious about fishing you will want to raise your own fibre to get the best quality fishing line you can. But most people can easily find spindly taproot with the foraging skill and can get adequate quality line this way. Bait is either Earthworms, which you can get by digging in forest ground, once you have Pottery, or Leeches which you can get by standing in a marsh. Have your equipment screen open and watch carefully for leeches to appear. As soon as they do pluck them off and put them into inventory. You don't need any skill to do this. If Leeches stay on your equipment screen they will feed on your blood and become bloated leeches, this costs you soft hitpoints. There is a fishing icon under the Adventure menu. Select this and your mouse pointer will become a fish hook. Then click on the water and wait. It can take two minutes before you catch a fish. Not all spots on the water are clickable.You may not catch anything each time you cast your line into the water. Every time you catch a fish with bait you will lose the bait. Lures, however can be reused over and over until they disappear. While you are fishing your line will be thrown out in the water. You will gain LP from catching a specific type of fish for the first time,and you won't gain LP from multiple catches of the same type of fish. Have at least three horizontal squares and two vertical squares available in your inventory to hold the fish, if possible. A sturgeon requires the three horizontal and an eel requires the two squares vertical. Most other fish require only one square of inventory. Lines break, hooks get lost and lures fall off. Be prepared to replace them if fish is to be your main source of food. All cooked fish have FEP, higher quality fish have higher FEP values. To improve the quality of your fishing pole, hooks and the spindly taproot that you find increase your survival skill. You can also use a higher quality tree for the pole and higher quality bone for the hook. To improve the quality of your wood fish lure improve the quality of your axe and your carpentry skill, but the rock lobster and pine cone plug are also dependent on your survival skill. Fishing does not cost stamina to use. You will replenish stamina at your normal rate. It is not possible to fish on a shallow tile that is adjacent to shore. It must be at least one tile away from shore. Survival Hardcaps the caught fish quality. All fish are caught with Fishing, but you can only fish in areas where you see a fish jumping out of the water. Phases of the Moon